El murmullo del 54º pilar
by CharlotteKamui
Summary: Donde esta el resto de los pilares de Salomon?Aqui presentamos a Murmur,la fiel mascota del Gran Duque Samael y a quien este a enviado a vigilar al elector por el bien de sus planes. YAOI BDSM SamaelxOC y mas.


**Buenas a todos los humanos y no humanos que estan leyendo esto! He venido a **  
**dejarles el primer capitulo de un fic que llevo dias pensando y quise dejarlo **  
**por aqui pues porque...no hay casi fics de este fantastico manga/anime y **  
**queria contribuir un poco.**

**El fic sera apegado al manga en la medida de lo posible, pero cambiando **  
**algunas cosas para incluir a Murmur, el pilar numero 54 el cual NO sera un **  
**candidato y sera el adorable informante de Samael-le da un orgasmo solo de **  
**pensar en el-...Ngh okay, ya. Me puse a investigar un poquibastante **  
**demonologia y espero esto quede bien,coherente y por sobre todo espero los **  
**avances del manga no me jodan lo que tengo pensado. Y sin mas tonteria de mi **  
**parte, aqui tienen el capitulo!**

_~~~~~~~~~Murmullo~~~~~~~~_

El incesante sonido de unos tacones aproximándose alerta al regente del  
oriente que su pequeña mascota ya ha hecho su trabajo de hoy, quizá se  
plantee el recompensarle por su buen trabajo pero todo dependerá de lo que le  
informe. Alza la mirada en cuanto la puerta del salón se abre dejando entrar  
a un joven de oscuros cabellos, cortos y ligeramente alborotados,asemejándose  
al plumaje de un ave, tiene un cuerpo esbelto y de figura marcada y es  
realmente de corta estatura pero las botas ballet negras con tacon aguja lo  
disimulan perfectamente, adornando sus blancas piernas hasta 7 centímetros  
por encima de la rodilla. La tela del corto pero holgado short que lleva  
tiembla con cada pequeño paso que da el joven, poca de su piel esta expuesta  
gracias a la camisa manga larga y de holanes en el pecho que se ciñe  
perfectamente a su figura gracias a un chaleco negro corto.

-Has traído lo que te encomendé?-Pregunto el demonio rubio sentado en su  
trono, después de haber recorrido el cuerpo de su mascota con la mirada, el  
joven de rasgos delicados y finos asiente y al llegar frente a su amo se  
arrodilla ante el, bajando el rostro y entregándole el informe que le  
encomendaron.-Bien hecho-Le felicito el mayor, tomando los papeles y  
palmeando un par de veces el lateral de su pierna izquierda, el de ojos  
dorados entendió de inmediato y alegre se levanto,con dificultad que disfrazó  
de soltura y posicionándose al lado del trono de su amo volvió a  
arrodillarse, colocando sus brazos y cabeza en el regazo del  
mayor,descansando sus adoloridos pies. En ese momento deseo que su amo no  
fuera tan estricto con esas cosas 'Jamas te arrastres por el piso como si  
fueras un gusano o te tratare como uno' Fue una de las primeras lecciones de  
su amo.

-Asi que Beelzebub también comenzó a moverse...-Comento mirando al vacío al  
terminar de leer el informe de lo que paso con el demonio Eligos, era una  
idiota impulsiva ¿Cómo se le ocurría intentar matar al elector?-Tu no eres  
asi ¿Verdad,mi pequeño?-pregunto acariciando suavemente el cabello pelinegro  
del chico, este alzo la mirada por primera vez en todo el tiempo que estuvo  
Samael leyendo el informe y nego con la cabeza, el jamas haria algo tan tonto  
por 'amor'. El chico se mantuvo observando al rubio que se mostró extrañado  
ante la mirada interrogante del otro-Que? Piensas que también debería hacer  
algo?-El ojidorado asintio-Jum, ciertamente. Aún no hemos establecido  
contacto con el elector y por lo que dices en tu informe Beelzebub ya debe  
tener un candidato.-Samael no era un demonio de muchas palabras, pocos eran a  
los que les dirigía la palabra o en el caso del demonio a sus pies; el  
conocer sus pensamientos.

-Murmur, mi pequeña mascota tus informes se han hecho insuficientes-El cuerpo  
del menor se tenso,temeroso ¡El pensaba que lo estaba haciendo bien! Su amo  
lo había felicitado y ahora lo iba a castigar después de su arduo trabajo,  
era una pena para el.-Por lo tanto te encomendare que investigues mejor al  
elector. Hay que guiar sus movimientos, podra tener la sabiduría de Salomón  
pero sigue siendo un humano, no le dejes morir y menos permitas que los otros  
candidatos tomen ventaja o arruinen mis planes.-Murmur miro sin entender que  
quería su amo que hiciera ¿Lo sacaría al tablero?¿A el?-No me mires así, no  
podría confiarle esto a cualquiera-Se inclino y tomo el y mentón del más  
joven, acercando sus rostros-Se mi caballero,Murmur.-Susurro uniendo sus  
labios con los del conde que parecía más que anonadado, pero sobre todo feliz  
por que el gran duque del oriente confiara tanto en el.

«Pero porque a mi?»Suspiraba Murmur acomodando su equipaje para la mision que  
le había encomendado su amo, pero...¡El hacia mucho que no trataba con  
alguien más que su amo o sus propios sirvientes! ¡No sabia como actuar con  
los humanos!...Aunque internamente agradecía el poder usar su forma humana  
sin tener que llevar el nuevo calzado favorito de su amo ¡Pero ese no es el  
punto! Como se infiltraria en la vida del elector? Se dejo caer boca abajo en  
su cama, disfrutando del exquisito acolchado intentando pensar en que hacer  
«No quiero hacer esto, Maestro».Escucho que alguien tocaba a su puerta y el  
se hundió aún más en sus mantas, no quería ver a nadie.  
-Joven Murmur he venido a informarle que ya hice los trámites que me pidio-  
«Oh,Cali eres tan linda, gracias» pensó agradecido con su subordinada y  
chasqueó los dedos, abriendo la puerta-Gracias-El no respondió,ni siquiera se  
movió al escuchar los tacones de la mujer aporrear el piso-Aún no ha  
empacado? Joven, debería irse lo más pronto posible-El pelinegro se removió  
en su lugar, hundiendo más la cara en la almohada, no quería irse, quería  
quedarse más ahi con su maestro. Los siguientes minutos lo único que escucho  
el conde fue a su subordinada empacando por el, básicamente libros, libretas  
de dibujo,partituras y artículos de aseo que era lo que le faltaba, si se le  
olvidaba algo Cali seguro se lo haría llegar.-Joven...-«Que pasa?» Movió los  
pies aún enfundados en esas incómodas botas para que la mujer supiera que le  
estaba escuchando-La señora va a llegar dentro de poco-Murmur despego el  
rostro de la almohada apenas escucho a la pelinegra, viéndola con horror y  
rabia «No! Apenas he podido ver al maestro Samael hoy!» Mordió su labio  
inferior y se levanto de golpe, tirando las ropas tras de si al dirigirse al  
baño, se metería en la tina con agua helada y se largaría antes de que esa  
horrible mujer llegara a arruinarle el día.

_~~~~~~~~~~Murmullo~~~~~~~~_

**Y aqui llegamos al final del capitulo, gracias por leer hasta aqui. Se **  
**aceptan sugerencias,dudas, Samaeles(?),Sitris(?), papas, golpes y mentadas de **  
**madre, pero tomates no por favor, saben horrible.**

**Para quienes no lo notaton o no saben:**  
**·Murmur es mudo, totalmente ya que "perdio" sus cuerdas vocales. Mas adelante **  
**se explicara**  
**·Es la mascota-familiar-sirviente de Samael, el muy sensual Gran Duque del **  
**Oriente y exarcangel.**  
**·Esto va a ser un SamaelXOC y quiza(Seguramente porque no sere feliz si no lo **  
**hago) BaalberithxSitri y bueno el resto de las parejas ya las veran o eso **  
**espero.**  
**·Murmur significa murmullo**

**Se despide Charlotte ;P**


End file.
